Power Rangers: Spirit Felines
by Golden Dragon
Summary: An evil dog alien has invaded earth. The only ones who can stop him are the Spirit Feline Power Rangers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Birth of the Red Tiger Ranger

__

Hello, my name is Kevin. I always thought I was a normal teenager. I went to high school, I played video games, and had trouble with friends. Little did I know, I was the first to gain a great power…and a great responsibility

"Not uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Not uh!"

"Kevin, Power Rangers are real! In Blue Bay Harbor, there were ninja power rangers! And just today, I heard about dinosaur rangers beating some mutants," said Sam, the little boy who walked home with the high school junior. Sam was dressed in a light green shirt, and blue jeans, while Kevin wore a red tech vest over a red long-sleeved shirt.

Kevin rolled his eyes, covered with his glasses, as he said, "Listen, they're just made up. Obviously, the idea of martial artists in colored costumes and riding big robots is just a child's story," 

"But Kevin! They are real!" shouted Sam, "The world have been destroyed by aliens by now,"  
  
"For one thing, aliens don't even exist!" shouted Kevin.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…"

Tom and Sam turned around to see a bunch of purple-furred jackal headed men appearing out of nowhere. Leading them was a wolf morph alien with silvery fur, wearing neon black armor.

"Take the four-eyed one. He's the one Master Anurebas want," said the wolf, before the jackal-headed men attacked.

  
"Sam, run! I'll fight them off!" shouted Kevin, before he spun kick a jackal man, followed by a right cross onto the neck. He then blocked punches he was getting and slammed his elbow into a jackal man's jaw. One of the jackal men grabbed Kevin, but he reversed the grab and tossed him into another. 

"Ah…interesting. No wonder Anurebas said he'd make a powerful monster," said the wolf, before he spoke into his communicator. "I think we need a little back-up. Send Dogre,"

"RARRRR!!!!" howled an oafish dog monster, as it appeared in a flash of light. The dog monster was nearly nine feet tall, and covered head to toe in muscles. Its jaw looked like it was capable of breaking steel with one bite. The dog monster grabbed Kevin with its powerful muscles, and the wolf laughed manically.

"Time to go home!" shouted the wolf, before pushing a button. They all vanished in a flash of light.

"Where'd they go?!!!" shouted Sam, who had been watching the fight.

************************************************************************

"Greetings, young Kevin," said a muscular black dog morph alien with razor sharp teeth, as he wore golden items on his body. "I am Anurebas,"  
  
"Oh daddy! I love you! Thank you!"  
  
Suddenly, a young woman, who looked like a human except she had teeth like a wild dog, ran into the room and hugged Anurebas tightly. She was dressed in a silver jumpsuit, with jewelry sewn beautifully into it.

"Little Mauler, this is one of Larass's DNA harvests, not a new boyfriend for you!" shouted Anurebas.

"Well, can you blame me?!! Rakon buried my last boyfriend!" shouted Anurebas's daughter, pointing to the shaggy dog alien, who was somewhat fat.

"Don't worry! I'll eventually dig up your skeleton boyfriend and all his tasty bones…" drooled Rakon.

Larass, the wolf alien who had captured Kevin, then said, "Bring him to my lab, Dogre," 

"Daddy, can Larass at least make me a boy from what's left?" asked Anureba's daughter.

Anurebas growled, "Fluffin, why did I listen to your mother? She made me spoil you too much!!!"

"Fluffin? That's her name?" asked Kevin, before Dogre and Larass carried him off to Larass's lab. "I have to be dreaming…yeah. The idea of mutant dog aliens kidnapping me and threatening to create a monster out of me is unreal,"  


"Now, don't worry. I'm just going to splice up some DNA from you to make monsters like Dogre here," said Larass. "It won't hurt at all,"  
  
"Oh yeah…it won't hurt you!" shouted Kevin, as he strapped to a table by Dogre.

"True. I did have some screaming from the creature I made Dogre from. Now hold still!" shouted Larass, pulling out a scalpel from his lab desk. 

"I'M DREAMING! I'M DREAMING! WHY WON'T I WAKE UP!!!" shouted Kevin, just before a white mist blew into the room. 

"What is this?" asked Larass, reaching for the mist when he was suddenly lifted up and tossed into Dogre. The two went flying into the next room, leaving the trapped Kevin with the mysterious mist.

The mist then coiled around Kevin, freeing him. It then coiled around his wrist, to create a red device on it.

Kevin blinked, "Okay…now what is going on?" The mist shaped and shifted until it resembled a ghostly tiger. 

"I am one of the four guardian spirits of earth. Our magic is no longer capable of protecting against these monsters. That is your Red Tiger Morpher device," said the ghost. "It will only grant you the great gift because of your energy signal,"

"Wait a minute…are you telling me I'm a…" began Kevin.

"That's right. You're a Power Ranger. We have long foreseen that four special beings would inherit our powers and defend earth from Anurebas," said the tiger mist.

"Look, I was just telling Sam that Power Rangers do not exist," said Kevin.

I am Tigre of the Red Tiger. That morphing device will turn you into the Red Tiger Ranger," he continued explaining, going on about the other powers. He was about to explain the last power, when Anurebas and his cronies came stomping in.

"What is going on here?!!! You should have been monster DNA!" shouted Anurebas.

Kevin, now aware of what he was put on the earth for, said, "Sorry. But if you think that was disappointing, try this!" He slashed his hand across the Red Tiger Morpher,   
shouting, "Spirit Feline Power!" before he was covered in energy. Kevin felt new power cover him like a suit of armor, before a helmet was on his head. When the energy cleared, Kevin was now donned in a red suit, with a tiger claw scratch mark on the chest. His helmet had yellow cat eyes, and stripes down the sides. His black visor completely concealed his entire face.

  


"AWWW!!!! Why did the cute one have to be a power ranger?!!" groaned Fluffin.

"Power ranger, smower ranger. GET HIM!!!" shouted Anurebas to Dorge.

"RED TIGER RANGER! HYAH!!!" shouted Kevin, the new red ranger.

"DADDY! They'll mess up the house!" shouted Fluffin, making Anurebas growl.

  
"Fine, Little Mauler, I'll move them outside," said Anurebas, clapping his hands to teleport the Red Ranger and Dogre outside.

The Red Ranger then said, "Alright, now I can kick your butt for real!"  
  
"RARRRR!!!!" shouted Dogre, charging at the Red Ranger with his jaws snapping up and down. The Red Ranger easily back-flipped away, before performing a jumping spin kick to the chest. This made Dogre keel back, before the Red Ranger continued an assault of martial art moves onto the dog monster. 

"Let's see what this baby can do!" shouted the Red Ranger, forming a sword in his hands. The sword was designed like a cutlass, and had a laser gun cartridge at the hilt.   
  
"Ah, the Tiger Fury Blade," said Tigre, peeking his head out of the Red Ranger's wrist. When Kevin morphed, it fused the ancient spirit with the new Power Ranger. Luckily, Tigre had explained how to use the sword before Anurebas came in.

"RRARRRR!!!!!!!!!" howled Dogre, opening his mouth to release a spray of laser bullets. However, the Red Ranger twirled his sword like a baton, batting the blasts away harmlessly.

The Red Ranger then yelled, "That's nothing! Try this!" He pointed his sword at Dogre, causing the cartridge to release its own blast of laser bullets. Dogre snarled in pain, as the bullets caused him to walk back. "Time to put this dog out!" shouted the Red Ranger, before jumping up into the air. "ANCIENT CAT SPIRIT SLASH!!!"  
  
Before Dogre knew it, he was sliced in half by the Red Ranger, causing the monster to explode.   
  
"ALRIGHT! I DID IT!!!" shouted the Red Ranger, before making a victory sign.

******************************************************************************

"Oh master! Please don't be angry!" shouted Larass, on his knees.

Anurebas sighed, "Oh, get up general. We have only one ranger to deal with and three more energy humans to capture and turn into monsters," He then stood up and went to his wooden cabinet, saying, "We must find the Jilane Box,"  
  
"The Jelly Box? It sounds like something you can buy at a sweets store," said Rakon.

"Not Jelly! Jilane!" shouted Anurebas, showing a picture of a sarcophagi-like box. "Once I obtain this box, our monsters will gain greater power!"  
******************************************************************************  
Later…

"No one believes me," said Sam, sighing as he sat on his front bench. "Kevin's probably dog food right now…"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a motorcycle coming, and looked up. The motorcycle was red, and had wild cat designs on it. At the controls was a red-suited figure, wearing a red helmet.   
  
"I…I…I don't believe it," went Sam, as the figure stopped his cycle and walked towards him.

"Hello Sam. I am the Red Tiger Ranger. When I saved your friend, Kevin, he told me to tell you he was alright," said the stranger.

"You're….you're…" stuttered Sam.

  
The Red Ranger then said, "Yep. I am a Power Ranger. And your friend also said you were right. Power Rangers do exist," He then walked back to his cycle and said, "See ya, kid. I have other duties to do,"  
  
When the Red Ranger had driven far enough, he stopped and pressed a button on his helmet. It was folded into his suit to reveal Kevin's head.

"That was nice of you, Kevin," said Tigre, popping his ghostly head out of Kevin's shoulder. "Now, we must find the three others destined to become Power Rangers, before it is too late…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Panther and Cheetah Arrive

Two days later…

"Still no luck…" said Tigre, his ghostly head sticking out of Kevin's chest to look at the young boy's face. When they had to be in crowded areas, Tigre hid inside Kevin's body. "I felt no signal from any of the students who passed you by in the halls,"  
  
"Its not like the new Power Rangers are all going to be in the same school," said Kevin; he was safe to talk to his partner because he was the only one in the classroom. He got there first because he finished lunch early and went to his science class. Suddenly, the bell rang and Tom went, "Uh-oh. Better hide," Tigre nodded and sunk his head back into Kevin's body. 

When all the students had arrived, Kevin's teacher, Mr. Jameson, walked in and said, "Class! We have two new students today," He pointed to the Japanese boy and the dark-skinned island girl standing in the corner. The Japanese boy was wearing a dark blue shirt and tan pants while the girl was wearing black and was somewhat big-boned. 

"I'm Rob Willard," said the Japanese-originated boy, introducing himself to the class. 

"And I'm Lara Kate. I'm from the Caribbean Islands," smiled the island girl.

Mr. Jameson then looked around, saying, "Now…where to put you two…?" He then saw Kevin sitting at his table by himself, and said, "Mr. Hawkin, you've been sitting by yourself too long. Rob and Lara will be your table partners,"  
  
"Nice to meet you, man," said Rob, sitting on Kevin's right while Lara sat at his left. The three began to talk in some free time from Mr. Jameson getting things ready for the lesson. "So do you guys do? I skate board in the summer and snow board in the winter,"  
  
"I'm more of an indoor activity guy. I play video games and read. I am good at cooking though," said Kevin. "You see, my dad's a widower, so I prepare the meals for him and me,"

Lara smiled, and said, "Cool, I never really met a guy who cooked. Growing on the islands, I became a surfing pro, but I like to write poems in my free time,"  
  
"Hey guys, want to get some burgers on the way home?" asked Rob.

"Sure," said Lara, wanting to do things with her two new friends.

Kevin then said, "Okay, but we'll have to take this kid named Sam with us. My dad and his mom have been dating, so they expect me to take him home while they work,"

************************************************************************  
"I can't believe I actually met the new Red Ranger!" smiled Sam happily as he walked in front of Kevin and his new friends.

"Yeah…and I can't believe you told us five times now," said Rob.

Kevin then said, "Let him brag. Its not everyday a kid gets to meet a real hero,"  
  
Lara then said, "Ah, childish youth. Its spirit and energy are perfect roots for poetry,"  
************************************************************************  
"Sir! You'll be so happy when I tell you this!" shouted Rakon, the fat dog alien jumping happily.

Anurebas sighed, "What…you actually caught your tail?" He was still fuming from the humiliating set back, caused by the Red Ranger two days ago.

Rakon then went, "No sir! I found not one, but two energy sources! We can get two monsters in one shot!"  
  
"Excellent, excellent!" shouted Anurebas, letting out a toothy smile. It was then a screen next to him turned on, and Fluffin's face was in it.

"DADDY!!! Why do I have to lead this mining operation?!!!" whined Fluffin inside the communicating screen. "Its dirty, its smelly, and there's no TV or shopping!"

Anurebas then replied, "Daddy's Little Mauler is turning rotten, so she must pull some weight. Luckily, I started this before the weight became too much. You will not return to the fortress without obtaining the Jilane Box," He then turned off the screen, and turned to Larass's lab. "Larrass, bring in your best creation,"  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Larass came out of his lab, coughing and covered in soot.

"Well, Boom-Boom works fine…" coughed Larass, before a new monster walked in. He looked like a bull dog, and he was wearing navy blue armor, donned with spheres and sticks.   
  
"Me Boom-Boom! Me make big blast!" shouted the monster, reaching for a stick on his armor.

"No, no, no! Save it for the Power Ranger!" shouted Larass, pulling his monster's arm away.

"What, may I ask, does this thing do?" asked Anurebas.

"Boom-Boom here can make explosions with those objects on him and his own energy. All he has to do is take one, load it with energy, and…BOOM!!!" explained Larass.

"Boom? Boom-Boom make big boom!" shouted Boom-Boom, reaching for the objects on his armor.   
  
"NOT IN HERE!!!" shouted Larass, taking a rolled-up newspaper and whacking Boom-Boom on the head with it.

Anurebas smirked, "Rakon, you and Boom-Boom will go and capture the new energy sources,"  
  
"Sir! I'm the general! What am I supposed to do if you're giving this idiot my job?!" complained Larass.

"I'm expecting family over soon, so I need you to sweep and dust. Last time, I had Rakon do it…and well, we needed to move," said Anurebas.

************************************************************************

Kevin, Rob, Lara, and Sam were approaching the burger place, when suddenly several figures appeared out of nowhere. 

"Surprised to see us again, Red Ranger?!" shouted the shaggy, fat dog alien, leading the explosive-armed bulldog and jackal men.

"Red…Ranger?" blinked Sam, noticing the fat alien was talking to Kevin.

"What's this freak talking about?" asked Rob, suspicious.

"Oh, don't you know? Your pal there happens to be the Red Tiger Power Ranger," said the fat alien, pulling out a portable screen. "Here's some footage from two days ago," 

The screen showed Kevin shouting, "Spirit Feline Power!" and changing into the Red Tiger Ranger.

"I don't believe it…you're a Power Ranger?" said Lara, speechless.

"Well, guess you guys know my new big secret…" said Kevin, before the bull dog approached them.

"Boom-Boom want to make boom!" shouted the bull dog. "Rakon said Boom-Boom can blast Red Ranger," he said to the fat alien.

Rakon pointed to Kevin, saying, "Old four-eyes there is the one you want,"  
  
"Spirit Feline Power!" shouted Kevin, slashing his hand over his Morpher. In a flash, he transformed into the Red Tiger Ranger. "Guys, get away while I deal with these dog dopes,"

"BOOM-BOOM MAKE BOOM!!!" shouted Boom-Boom, tossing glowing spheres at the Red Ranger.

"WHOA!!!" shouted the Red Ranger, barely dodging the blast.

Lara, Rob, and Sam just stood there, unsure what to do. They watched as the Red Ranger was tossed around by Boom-Boom's explosions.

"Go! I can take care of this," said the Red Ranger, a hand on his chest as he weakly stood up.

"You two aren't going anywhere! Get them!" shouted Rakon, before the jackal men attacked. 

  
Rob then shouted, "Lara, keep these guys busy. I'll see if I can help Kevin. Sam, get away!"  
  
"But…" began Sam, wanting to help too.

  
"GO!" shouted Rob and Lara, before Sam sighed and ran off. Lara then round kicked an approaching jackal man, before grabbing him and tossing him over her shoulder. She then leaped between two of them, and did a double side kick to their chests. The two jackal men tried to punch her at the same time, but Lara dodged just in time to make them hit each other.

Meanwhile, Rob ran up behind Boom-Boom and jumped on his back.

"Quick! Hit him now!" shouted Rob, trying to hold on while Boom-Boom furiously shook himself.

"Rob!" shouted the Red Ranger, somewhat worn out from the explosions and dodging them.

"Boom-Boom hate it when human interrupts boom time," said Boom-Boom, grabbing Rob and throwing him to the ground.   
  
Lara ran up to help Rob, just as Boom-Boom tossed a glowing stick at them.

"NOOOO!!!!" shouted the Red Ranger, but suddenly a long white mist wall shielded the two from the blast.

"They're here…that means…" began Tigre, his head sticking out of the Red Ranger's wrist. The mist broke up into two, and each part shifted and shaped until there was a ghostly panther and a ghostly cheetah.

"Hello Lara. I am Pantera of the Black Panther, your guardian spirit," said the panther spirit, her light and elegant voice revealing she was a lady.

"Rob, I am Guepard of the Blue Cheetah, your partner spirit," said the cheetah spirit.

Rakon then went, "Oh no…please don't tell me they're…"  
  
"That's right! They're Power Rangers!" shouted Tigre.

"WHAT?!!!" shouted Rob and Lara, just before Morphers appeared on their wrists.

"Do what the Red Ranger did!" shouted Pantera, with Guepard nodding.

"Alright…" said Rob, deciding since things were going crazy, he might as well go with it.

"Spirit Feline Power!" shouted Lara and Rob as they slashed their hands across their Morphers. They were covered in energy, and when they cleared, they had changed. Rob was now wearing a blue Power Ranger suit, with cheetah eyes and spots on the helmet. Lara was wearing a solid black suit, with large yellow eyes above the visor.

"Behold the Blue Cheetah Ranger and the Black Panther Ranger!" shouted Tigre, before sinking his head back into the Red Ranger's wrist.

"Whoa! I don't believe this!" shouted the Blue Ranger, looking at himself. 

Boom-Boom turned to the new rangers and went, "Me make big boom! Pesky Power Rangers go boom!"  
  
"Don't you ever say anything else?" asked the Black Ranger, before she and the Blue Ranger took their weapons. She was armed with a large blaster , while he had a long halberd. "Let's go!"  
  
The Red Ranger was about to jump in to help, but Rakon stood in his way.

"You ain't going anyway, tiger boy!" shouted Rakon, armed with a scimitar.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile…

"Finally…I got out Rakon's muddy footprints…" said Larass, now wearing an apron and a smock over his head. He looked at his long list and said, "That just leaves…the rest of the list…" before letting out a groan. Suddenly, the computer console began to hum, and the wolf alien looked over it. "Huh? It can't be! Another energy signal?" was his reply, before letting out a toothy smirk when he saw who it was. "This should be easy…"

************************************************************************

"HYAHH!!!!" shouted the Blue Ranger, slamming the middle of his halberd onto Boom-Boom's face, before performing a back kick onto the monster's gut.

"Ow! Me in pain…" went Boom-Boom, before the Black Ranger fired several lobs of energy from her gun at him. The bulldog went flying from the attack, before the two rangers jumped up together and performed a team flying kick onto the monster's chest.

Meanwhile, the Red Ranger and Rakon were locked in a huge sword fight, but the Red Ranger was slowly gaining the upper hand.

"I don't get it! You took a blast beating from Boom-Boom! You should be tired!" shouted Rakon, before the Red Ranger slashed the scimitar out of Rakon's hands. 

"Yeah…I'm tired of you!" shouted the Red Ranger, before he fired an energy blast from his sword's laser cartridge, sending Rakon flying. 

"Boom-Boom no want to fight now…" whined Boom-Boom, realizing he was no match for the Black and Blue Rangers that were making him the same colors. 

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see a wolf alien, wearing an apron and head smock, holding Sam captive.

"I have the fourth special energy source! And if the pattern is right, this brat is the next Power Ranger!" laughed the wolf alien.

"Kevin! Rob! Lara! Help!" shouted Sam, before all the aliens vanished, taking their new prisoner with them.

The Red Ranger fell to his knees and said, "No…I have to save Sam!"  
  
"We'll save him," said the Black Ranger, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, he is the next Power Ranger, so we must save him before he is made into a monster," said Tigre, before he, Pantera, and Guepard all let out roars.   
  
"Ow! Warn us before you do that!" shouted the Blue Ranger, covering the spots on his helmet where his ears would be.

"We were just calling the Wild Cat Cycles," said Pantera, as three motorcycles with wild cat designs appeared. One was red with yellow stripes, one was blue with yellow spots, and the third one was solid black. "We'll need these for our rescue mission!"  
  
The Red Ranger climbed onto his Wild Cat Cycle and shouted, "Alright team! We got a friend to save!"  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
